Sanity's Requiem
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: ***Warning: There's a lot of triggers and a lot of dark scenes. You've been warned.*** A Kingdom Hearts AU. Because of the Tanna and Xehanort joining up together for the Keyblade War, the Guardians of Light decide to work with a group of warriors to stop this threat. But, they've no idea about the storm coming their way. ***Please review :D*** ***CANCELLED***
1. Prelude: The Lore of the Realities

**Another AU story. :D Since I was writing my own story, with CommanderofInsanity (Rin) being the co-writer of the first book, I decided to use my ideas and cross them over with Kingdom Hearts. Hope you enjoy!** **I had to change a few things (all being from my series), so yeah. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Ansem the Wise, it's a honor to meet you. I'm Azur, the leader of this world in a different reality," welcomed the black haired girl. It was cut so it would only reach her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black like her hair, and Azur had skin as white as snow. She did not look that old, only about in her twenties. A light tan trench coat was wore by her that matched her formal black pants. Glasses were over her eyes.

"It's a honor to meet you as well, Azur. Tell me, what was the information you wanted to share with me today? What is this talk about different realities?" asked the man, who was in a chair. Unlike Azur, he had blonde hair. His orange eyes contrasted his fairly pale skin. There was an ice cream in his hands, and Azur found that to be quite informal.

"You see, from where I come from, it's a common fact that there are alternate realities to our own. Like, for example, you call the sides Light, Darkness, Twilight, and Dawn, but, for us, there's only the Shade, Good, and Dusk. There are also beings who call themselves Creators of Insanity, Saviors of Sanity, and Reality Manipulators. As you can probably tell, we're having a little problem with these Creators-"

Azur was interrupted by a man opening a door behind her. His eyes were a lighter brown than hers, and he was wearing a lab coat. The man's hair was whiter than Azur's skin. "Master Ansem..."

"Xehanort, can you please come in another time? I'm busy here."

"Sorry, Master Ansem." Xehanort closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. His shoes made clicking sounds throughout it.

"Continue, Azur, I'm interested with what else you've to say," Ansem said.

"You see, you haven't realized the truth of anything yet, and, since you're the kind ruler of this world, I'll enlighten you with secrets preserved for very important people. The Onyx Gods have gave me permission. There's this man named Jadezl who is the ruler of everything dark, and he's basically the devil fro m the Christian faith. For the light, we've the Onyx Gods I mentioned earlier, and the head mucho rules them all, the Ruler of the Onyx Gods. Fitting name, isn't it?" explained the Asian. "It's very complicated to process at the information, but, once you done, everything becomes much clearer."

"What's the deal with the Creators, Saviors, and Manipulators then?"

"That was the next thing I was going to explain to you, Ansem the Wise. The only magic source in my reality is a thing called Onyx Magic, which can only be used by people chosen by the Onyx Gods or Jadezl. Your reality is different. Because there's an exception to every rule, sometimes Reality Manipulators are created. These beings can very rare, yet they're easily one of the most powerful things I've ever seen. You never want to fight against one since, like their title implies, they can change the surroundings around them of their own free will. Of course, everybody has their weaknesses like Manipulators are really bad with sneak attacks dealt against them. Creators of Insanity are the beings chosen by Jadezl to wield the Onyx Magic. They're not all evil, but you're pretty much screwed if you're chosen. Meanwhile, Saviors of Sanity are the ones hand picked by the Onyx Gods. All these beings, expect for the Manipulators, have things called Onyx Weapons. One more thing, these beings are the only things that the realities have one of. For example, I'm neither of these, so one of my alternate selves could be a gang leader, a slave, or the president of a country for all I know."

"Do you know any of these beings personally?" questioned Ansem the Wise. His orange eyes stared at the young leader.

"My twin sister, Azula, is a Savior, a Master actually, but nobody knows what happened to her. One day she just disappeared, never to be seen again. I'm trying to find her though because she has to be somewhere. Even if it's her rotten dead body, I'll see where in all the worlds she is!"

* * *

Maia was waiting for her friend, Azur, to come out. She looked over the glorious city, and the dark skinned girl was amazed by the view. "Only if things can be like this in my reality." Her eyes were a brownish-grey, which was common in her own reality. The hair on her head was brown and curly. It also reached down all the way till the half way point on her back.

"Who are you?" The youthful teenager turned around to see there was a man slightly older than her. "My name is Xehanort, Ansem's main apprentice."

"Maia, Maia's my name. I'm actually the bodyguard of Azur." She bowed respectfully. "This is quite a beautiful world you live in. No wonder why it's named Radiant Garden."

"That's what I think too."

"Let's just hope that it stays like this forever. If something happened to this place as well, then that bastard would only gain more ground," Maia voiced, crossing her thin arms. "Hey, Xehanort, I sense a great power within you."

"Okay. Goodbye, Maia, I've to go somewhere. My Master is going to begin his testing on the hearts of men, and it's something I can't miss." The man ran out of there, and Maia was alone yet again. She sighed. Maia summoned two chakrams in her hands, spinning them around. They were detailed with the colors of light blue and sliver.

"Being a Savior is so hard sometimes, but it's worth it I guess. I just have to be careful not to end up like Tara, Azula, Valkyria, or Nina. Those girls really screwed up with their duties."

"Maia, I think it's time to go now. I did what the Onyx Gods wanted, so let's just get out of here. Something in my gut tells me something bad is going to happen soon."

"Alright, Azur." Maia created a portal with her own magic. "When we get back, we gotta be careful."

"I know, I sense something horrible is going to happen there too. I'm going to try to stop it, for that's the useful thing with these alternate realities. There's no destiny, only the past and present. Nothing's set in stone."

"You're right about that. Come on, we can't keep Tanna, Roxxi, or Leah waiting for too long," responded Maia. "If we want to stop it, we've to figure out how to do it first."


	2. All the Pawns Fall into Place

Maia, now in her late twenties, was still standing firm with her new team. The only other person in the room was a young girl named Rebecca. She looked fairly the same, but her face was more mature and her body taller. "Hey, Maia, where are we going now? Should we really follow Tanna into another reality? I've this feeling in my gut that something terrible is going to happen if we do that."

"Yes, that bitch is going to pay for what she did, Rebecca. Plus, if you want to stop the operation, talk to Andrew. He _is_ the head of us all, not me. I'm just somebody that gave up her rank to join the side of the Dusk, unlike you and all your friends." The former Master closed her brown eyes, revisiting her memories of that fateful night.

"At least you were born a Savior. Me, I'm cursed with bad luck. I'm a Creator after all, one of Jadezl's so-called pawns," Rebecca said. Maia was too busy being inside her own head to hear her though.

* * *

"Tanna, what in the realities are you doing?" asked Azur. She had the Shade all around her, so her eyes were filled with absolute worry. Tanna only replied using a slasher smile. Her yellowish-brown eyes shined in the night sky, but her skin was a lot like Maia's. The betrayer's hair was straight and brown, and it went pass her butt in length.

"Let go of her!" Maia demanded. The teenager rushed towards Tanna, but the girl just pushed her away. Shade entered the young girl's being, showing an image of the girl's old friend, Tara. She looked exactly like Tanna. "Oh my Gods, why didn't I realize this sooner? This is why Lord Jadezl called you an idiot for all of this time."

"Oh, all this time you had no idea. No wonder why Tara is so disappointed in you, for you didn't even recognize her face. You're such a bad friend, Maia. And it's true that your friends can give you more power, you know." Before Maia could move again, she saw that Tanna opened a portal. She tossed Azur in there like a rag doll.

"You're mad! All this time, the cause of all my pain has been right under my nose! Tanna, you're going pay for what you did to all of my friends!" the youthful girl shouted. Tanna laughed a little bit, and then kicked Maia in the rib cage. She screamed out in pain.

"No, you are, Maia for not realizing the lies the Onyx Gods have told you. Be like Azur and open your eyes."

* * *

"Earth to Maia!" Rebecca shouted, waving her pale hand in front of her friend's face. Her hair was ridiculously long, and it reached all the way to the floor. She had comforting hazel eyes as well.

"Oh, sorry."

"You've been hazy lately. Is everything alright?" Maia shook her head.

"When has it ever been alright?" she answered. "I just want to see Tanna burn in the hell she belongs in along with 'Lord' Jadezl."

"Hey guys, we're going to land soon, so please grab onto something." A girl with red hair appeared near the door frame. Her green eyes stared at the two girls.

"Okay, Kayla," responded Maia. "You should do that too."

"I already know that."

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were together, all of them thinking hard about the Seven Lights and the Keyblade War. They were all in the world of Radiant Garden. for the friends were all waiting for Leon to come to them."From what King Mickey has told us, there are other Lights in Castle Oblivion, whatever that is, and the Realm of Darkness," informed Kairi. Kairi had long red hair and eyes that were colored with blues and purples. Her skin was white with freckles sprinkled all over it.

"That'll should be a piece of cake." Sora smiled, showing his white teeth. "We all have this in the bag then with the Lights. Now we just need to know more about the Darknesses and where the last friend is." The guy always had his brown hair filled with spikes. His blue eyes stood out from his tannish skin.

"Maybe we should find even more people to fight with us. Seven of us against thirteen of them would make us undermanned," Riku suggested while fixing his short grey hair. His green-blue eyes looked at both of his friends. "If that was the case, then defeating us would be like child's play for the Organization. Also, I've been to that castle, and it's harder than it looks to go through. You even have to battle with cards!"

"Oh, come on Riku, don't be so down. You gotta think positive once in a while, okay?" Sora recommended.

"Yeah, Riku-" Kairi was interrupted by the sound of a ship landing. "Do those people know that it's illegal to park their Gummi ship here?" The three friends rushed towards where the object was, and they waited for it. When it touched the ground, the land below it shook.

"Does that person even know how to land that thing?" Riku retained his balance as the other two fell. They landed on their butts. "Guys, do we've to practice with your balance again?"

"No, please don't make us go through that again!" Sora pleaded. Then somebody jumped off from the opened door of the ship and landed on Riku's back. He dropped onto the floor, and the girl giggled. Her black hair somehow was perfectly kept after doing that.

"I'm Katsumi, nice to meet you," the Asian introduced herself. Her voice sounded like she was flirting with all of them. "This is my ship. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It would be wonderful if you got off me," retorted Riku. Katsumi hopped off Riku, and placed herself onto the clement floor underneath all the their feet.

"All the others will be coming out soon. Hope you like them too." While Katsumi was doing...something, Sora helped Riku off the ground.

"And you said that I needed help with my balance."

"Shut up." Riku then noticed Katsumi was talking with Kairi. The two of them seemed to be hitting it off well, so Riku smiled. "That girl is something else, isn't she?"

"Katsumi, are you acting crazy in front of strangers again?" A girl with strange purple hair stood in the door frame of the ship and activated the lift. "This is why I always say you're the most insane out of all of us."

"Trust me, Trista, I know that these people are cool. I can sense a powerful light in all of them, and they're probably part of the Guardians of Light," Katsumi responded. The teenagers gasped when they heard that. These people knew about the war. The rather calm girl walked down the ramp.

"How do you know about the Guardians of Light?" questioned Riku.

"We know lots of things since we're all protectors of the realities," Trista answered. "Even if this job has caused some tragic events, we still continue doing it, hoping that nothing else will fall to oblivion. Now I would like an introduction."

"They're Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Don't worry, I know that because Kairi told me. I wasn't spying on you or anything like that." Katsumi smiled. "You know what, I think they're all keyblade wielders as well. Their souls are strong enough, and it would make sense."

"How do you know all of this?"

"My special power is the ability to read souls. It's very useful, and it actually saves our asses a lot." Katsumi looked over to the door to see that Maia, Rebecca, and Kayla were there now. "If you want to meet everyone faster, I can take you all inside."

"Actually-"

"Great!" the girl interrupted Kairi. Trista rolled her brown eyes, but still followed her friend. Kairi was the only one brought inside, so Sora and Riku stood outside, confused.

"What in the world just happened?" asked Sora. Riku stayed silent.

* * *

"Let's see if you can remember the names of everyone!" Katsumi shouted.

"Um, you, Trista, Maia, Rebecca, Kayla, Michael, and Andrew!" Then the black haired girl readied her hand for a high five, and Kairi did it.

"You've a good memory, Kairi!" She patted the red head on the back. "That deserves a present or something. Here's a flute knife thing."

"A what?" asked Kairi, dumbfounded. That was probably the dumbest thing she ever heard. To her shock, Katsumi took out a flute, and she started to play it. When she did, the thing suddenly had knives grow out of the wood. "How does that work?"

"An inventor never gives out her secrets." She blew in it again, so the knives went back into the wood. The girl threw it to Kairi. "If I ever go away or go insane, make sure you use this to its full potential."

"Okay." Kairi placed it in her back pocket of her pink dress. "I'll figure out how to use it hopefully."

* * *

Jacklyn was hanging out with Andrew and Michael, making plans for their next course of action. "Our numbers are going down quickly now."

"We need to regroup," Andrew recommended. "If we had more numbers, then less of us would've to suffer the wrath of those against us."

"Right, Master," Michael said. His eyes looked broken, and he sighed a lot.

"We don't want to repeat the same mistakes as before. You know, Andrew, I think that's a good idea since...a lot of us got kidnapped. Dalia, Faith, Nina, Nitya, Dysis, and Isadora will be saved!" Jacklyn fixed her brown hair, for it got in her face. Her eyes were completely focused on the two boys with her.

"The Guardians...we can team up with the Guardians!" exclaimed Michael, his eyes coming to life. "Considering Tanna and Jadezl have a Reality Manipulator on their side, we'll need to get all the help offered to us! Dalia...that bitch, Maria, possessed Dalia! I even meet her, and Maria is nuts, no chance of ever being sane again! I still have nightmares about her demented world."

"Yeah, I faced her before too." Andrew clutched his pale fists. "If that idiot Sahara didn't do any of those things to Maria, then we might've a valuable ally on our side. But, no, Sahara just had to be a goddamn idiot!"

"Calm down, both of you," yelled the only girl in the room. "Plus, we've to get the people that Kairi mentioned to us about. Then we can go to different world in this reality and gather up even more warriors from them."

* * *

"Now, those imbeciles should be making a plan," Tanna guessed. She was talking to Xehanort, but he was older than the one Maia meet with. Much older. He had dark skin and yellow eyes like Tanna.

"Good, then things are going as planned. You can leave now, Tanna." Obeying the old man's order, Tanna walked out of the room and into a hallway. There was a blonde and a ginger waiting for her, so Tanna stepped into their view.

"Rena, Xion, we can go now," she said.

"Yes, Master." The red head bowed and then ran. Her partner stayed there.

"Rena, I told you that you can move."

"I just have the feeling that somebody else has the name Xion that's really important," Rena explained. She then followed her friend Xion to the end of the hallway.

"So, Andrew, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" wondered Tanna. Before she left the hallway as well, a blue haired girl tapped her shoulder. This girl had the yellow eyes also.

"There's something I've to tell you."

"Yes, Ida, what is it?" questioned Tanna.

"I think I've a crush on Saix-"

"Forget it, I'm horrible with romance! Go ask Xehanort or something, for he's as old as daytime itself! He probably fell in love at least once in his really long life!" Tanna stormed out of there.

"There, Xigbar, I completed your dare. Are you happy now?"

* * *

**A.N-I started my series before I even got into KH. Blame CommanderofInsanity (I'm just going to call her COI now) for naming Xion Xion! And giving my villains yellow eyes! Goddammit COI! **

**COI-I totally did that on purpose. xD **


	3. Setting up the Pieces

"Oh look, it's another person that possesses people," Maria shouted. "Yep, it's time for some serious OOC! No, right now isn't the right time, so I should do it later."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tanna asked. "You know, nobody will ever understand my single word you say." She rolled her yellow eyes, but Maria jumped on her. Her smile was one of sadistic joy.

"Can I torture somebody now? I really want to torture somebody now! If I don't, I can just torture myself! That'll be interesting. Nah, I think watching other people would just be more fun and way easier."

"This is why nobody loves you." Maria glared at her sister, but Tanna ignored it. The crazy girl flipped her off.

"I love me, and that's enough for me. Relationships are too much work. We've to focus on starting the Keyblade War, or I possessed this girl for no reason whatsoever. The only person I'll give my heart to is Lord Jadezl. You already knew that though for a long time."

"You're so weird," Tanna responded, looking at her clean nails. Maria, much like Tanna, had piercing yellow eyes, and, unlike her sister, she had pale skin. Her hair was short and dyed a bright pink.

"Keep telling yourself that. I just want to torture someone, but you won't let me. If you allow it, I'll stop bothering you."

"Fine, do it to somebody that's not too important. I'll just go to a world and pick somebody at random. You know, it wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts without the Disney!" Maria squealed and kissed her sister on the forehead. Tanna pushed her off, annoyed as hell. The pink-haired freak skipped on her marry way, and then she started to whistle something. "Can that girl be any more insane than she already is?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to take one of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness with me just to make it more fun! How about Xigbar here?"

"As if." Tanna could hear Maria dragging the man along with her, still hoping, skipping, and whatnot.

"I feel bad for his soul."

* * *

The next day, Kairi began her training with Lea early, about six AM. There were slight circles under her blue eyes, but it was not that noticeable. "Hey, Lea, let's get this day on the road! We've a long day in head of us!" She yawned.

"Alright, Kairi." Lea summoned his keyblade, one covered with flames. "Let's just fool around a little bit before 'Master' Riku comes to teach us. Yeah, some red head fun!" Kairi bonked Lea on the forehead with her right arm.

"He's almost here," sighed Kairi. They were in the Mysterious Tower, outside. Hedges covered the place, and, as you could guess by looking at the name, there was a yellow tower. It was huge. "You don't want to get in trouble again, do you?"

"I was just joking. Calm down a little bit."

"Lea, what do you think we're going to do with the newcomers?" asked Kairi.

"Way to change the subject, but I guess we're going to team up. We're working towards the same goal after all of protecting the worlds." Riku then appeared, yawning like Kairi. He looked at the both of them.

"Guys, we're going to go to a world today," he informed them. "With King Mickey, Sora, and some of the newcomers. Andrew and Yen Sid will hang out here tough. It's time to show everybody what you're made of."

"That's so cool!" Kairi hopped a little bit with Lea. Riku stared at them and backed away slowly.

"Looks like somebody's excited," commented Riku. "Now, come on, let's stock up and get ready."

* * *

"Master Yen Sid, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Andrew, bowing down to the old man. "I'm ready for whatever we do. By the way, my name's Master Andrew." Andrew had short blonde hair with brown eyes. His eyes focused on the man in front of him, Yen Sid. The old Master had long white hair accompanied by a long beard matching it. On his head, the wizard wore his famous hat that was blue and decorated with stars.

"So, you're the leader of the group helping us take down Xehanort."

"Yes, I am," he answered. Andrew looked around to see that there were windows that opened up to a sky filled with stars. Inside the room, there were a large amount of books and shelves. In the center, there was the desk that Yen Sid was sitting down at. "Tell me, what's your plan?"

"First, I've to test your light, your ability to fight against the darkness." All of the sudden, Andrew noticed a spell flying straight at his face. He tried to block it with his arms, but it was too late. "By making you relive your hardest memory over again."

* * *

"I'm sure everything's fine, Andrew, and there's nothing to worry about. Our four pupils will never lose themselves-" Before the woman that looked like Andrew could finish her words, a hammer hit her on the head, making her fail, eyes lifeless.

"Erin!" There was no response, just silence. Andrew recognized that hammer, and he saw Tara, one of their own students, holding it, shaking. "What in the realities did you just do?"

"Help...me!" A light switch in Andrew's mind flipped on. Creators had the ability to manipulate their type into complete submission, basically the ability to control their bodies. This was a fail safe created by Jadezl, for he did not want anyone to resist him. Tara was clearly being controlled by another person.

"Oh, come on, Erin, open your eyes! Gods dammit!" shouted Andrew who went on the floor. He shook Erin's body violently, but her eyes remained closed. "For the love of Onyx Gods, please make this all a dream! Sis, you can't be dead!"

"Time to share her fate." Her words were sluggish and clearly forced.

* * *

"You didn't give into darkness, good job," Yen Sid said. Andrew panted heavily and fell on the floor. "An anxiety attack...no, a panic attack."

"Please, Erin, please be alive! Please survive." He began to cry, but Andrew had no control of his feelings. Erin was dead, nothing could change that. Such a simple blow killed a Master with no trouble at all.

"Mickey, can I have some help here? Our guest is experiencing a panic attack!" he demanded.

"Everybody I love is going to die. I'm going to die. We're all going to die because of a single blow to a head. Nothing will change that, not a single thing!"

* * *

Sora woke up in his bed, wiping his blue eyes. He, along with everybody else, was staying in the Mysterious Tower. "Maybe tomorrow we can finally get a hold of Leon again. Oh well, time to go back to sleep." The teenager closed his eyes again and held his pillow against his face.

"You lazy bum, it's time to get up." Kairi pulled the pillow from Sora's face, and Sora just looked at her. He feel onto his bed. "What do you not understand about getting up? We've to get all the others to travel to another world! Sora, this is the first world I'm going to with all you guys, so you better wake up!"

"Alright." Sora looked at his clock, and he noticed that it was eight in the morning. "Can you leave so I can change, Kairi?"

"Okay, but you'll better be changing, or I'm going to be pissed." Kairi closed the door and walked out to the hallway. She saw Riku checking all of his stuff, so Kairi decided to talk with him.

"Hey, Kairi," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, did you wake all the newcomers yet? I really don't want to wake anybody else up, or I think I'll go insane."

"Don't worry, they're just hanging out with Lea outside, nothing special."

**A.N-Hey that's the end of this chapter, and I promise the next one will be more action packed! :D Hey, for reading all of this, I want you guys to tell me what Disney world you want. Yes, you get to pick a Disney world, and I'll get to write about it!**

**Maria-The first one better be interesting, or I'll get bored. **

**Requiem-Get out of here, Maria! So thank you and I hope you vote for a world! You can vote by reviewing or sending me a personal message. Have fun! You can also vote for what character you want to be focused on more since there's a lot of them.**

**Maria-It better be me since I'm the one you gave the messed up back story to. **

**Requiem-Ignore her, well, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you COI for all the positive reviews! :D**


End file.
